


Untouched-- Matt Ishida

by TaioraQueen15



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First off... This is the actual version. And it's going to be rated M, which I have written so yeah. I changed a couple of things.</p>
<p>Anyway...</p>
<p>Disclaimer:: I don't own Untouched and Matt Ishida or any of the characters here except Daisy, Brittany, Christine, Jake and Jason.</p>
<p>So, I've decided to do a one-shot for now about Matt Ishida because... I'm still hooked on Digimon right now. Take note that this happened when they've finished college. The band "Lolita-roxies Of The Hidden Strip" is not to be used without permission. Please rate and comment! and also, this is in Daisy's P.O.V. and this is also a songfic and M rated one-shot.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Hopefully you'll be able to read this when I'm done! Sorry if the plot is kind of messed up 'cause... well... xD I had no definite plot while writing this. xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched-- Matt Ishida

 

 

Matt Ishida sure is one heck of a guy. He's cool, smart, caring, always looks out for the ones he loves, a vocalist and a guitarist too.

You can say he's perfect alright, that's for sure. Many people love him. There's this girl named Jun, she's Davis' sister... She has a huge crush

on him and she doesn't fail to proclaim that.

 

But most importantly, I've been in love with him for almost seven years at least. I'll be honest in saying this, 

I still love him until now... But we can't all have what we want right at an instant, we have to wait... even if it takes years.

Just like what Lysander said, "The course of true love never did run smooth."

 

I haven't talked to any of the Digidestined for the longest time. I tried to do so, but I can't. It's just so hard. I don't know where we are. The

last time I talked to him was before I was going on a plane to leave for London for a photo shoot. I could remember everything that happened clearly that

night before. Remembering it just brought me back to the pain I felt...

 

_It was already 5 p.m. and I've just gotten home from school with my sister. I've been able to tell the teachers that I'll be dropping out of school and my sister was coming with me since we were going to London, but I also made them promise not to tell anyone. Well, not until we go that is._

 

_I quickly dressed into something comfortable and my sister did the same and we sat on the sofa beside the side table where the cordless phone was sitting on._

 

_I gazed at it for a long time, wondering if I should actually call him and ask him if it's alright if we could talk. But I'm having second thoughts as to what to do._

_Part of me wanted him to know how I felt before I left, so that at least, if I don't get the chance to in the future, he would know._

_But another part of me, a stronger one to be exact, didn't want me to... in fear that he would just reject me and my sister would beat him._

 

_I've always thought that he likes Sora, and Tai thinks so too._

 

_Tai is one of the closest friends I've got. He knows how I feel about Matt and I know that he likes Sora. I guess that's why we're best friends._

_Among the group, he's the only one who knows I'm going to London tomorrow with my sister, so earlier today, he and my sister kept on bugging me to tell Matt._

 

_I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I took in a deep breath, picked up the cordless phone and dialed Matt's number. I just wished that he_

_was home and not at band practice._

 

_"Hello, Matt?" I asked when someone picked up the phone. "Yeah, it's me, Daisy..." I replied. "I was just wondering if we could talk and hang out..."_

_"Yeah..." I answered. "I'll talk to you later, okay hun? Just meet me at the park by the swings, at around 8, is that fine?" I suggested. "Okay, I'll see you then._

_Bye," I said as I shakily placed the phone down on the receiver._

 

_I couldn't believe what I just did... I... I... I'm scared. I'm nervous. I wanted to back out. But my sister told me, 'NO! You have to do this sis, if not..._

_you might not have another chance... Whatever happens, he'll still be your friend, even if I don't like him and is a pretty boy jerk....'_

 

_Later after dinner, I quickly dressed up into something comfy and casual. I slipped in my big red and black button-up coat, since it was winter and wrapped my black and red_

_plush scarf around my neck before going to the park._

 

_The park wasn't that far. It was just a five minute walk from the apartment I lived in with my sister and parents. A cold breeze blew against me and my hair, which_

_was done up in a side pony tail and it sent chills to my spine. I shivered and laughed. I quickened my pace and reached the park._

 

_He wasn't there yet, I could see. and I was getting frustrated. I walked towards the swings and sat on one, careful not to flip over backwards and mess up my hair._

_There were two, the other one's for him to sit on. I checked my phone and it was already 8:05. It's not like Matt to be late for something. especially this important._

_He's usually on time. Scratch that, he's always on time._

 

_I heard footsteps not long after and looked at the oncoming figure. I immediately recognized the person. I didn't need to stand since he was_

_already going towards the direction I was in. When he got to me, he casually said hey. Of course I'd reply the same I always did by blushing._

_He then took a seat on the seat beside me._

 

_"So, you wanted to tell me something?" he immediately said as he swung back and forth, pushing a long dark brown strand of hair away from my face and tucking it behind  my ear and making me a bit dizzy at first._

 

_"Yeah,"_

 

_"Well...?"_

 

_I sighed. This is going to be hard. I mustered up all the courage I had in me before I started to speak. My hands were folded in front of me on top  of my lap._

_The fingers were curling open then closed again. I was nervous, but you knew that. My heart was pounding non-stop in my chest_

_and I could almost hear it in my chest. I gulped and looked at him._

 

_Okay, when I looked at him, I was... mesmerized. I instantly pulled myself together. "Uh... I've got to tell you something really important so, if_

_you can... please listen and hear me out," I paused and waited for him to say something. He just nodded his head with a reassuring smile_

_on his face that lit up his features._

 

_"We've been friends, great friends, for three years now... And I don't know if I should really tell this_

_to you," I started, averting my eyes a couple of times... "But I think I have to since I might not get the chance to do so..."_

 

_I sucked in a mouthful of air and in one blow I said it all, "I've liked you Matt Ishida even three years ago up to now... I love you."_

 

_He was in shock, and I was finished. We both kept quiet and I hung my head low. I waited for his reaction. I was very anxious at this point._

_Part of me just wanted to run and leave but that would be rude._

 

_"I'm sorry, he finally said. I squinted my eyes due to the pain I could feel inside me. "I'm so sorry but..." he continued on. I tried my best_

_not to let the tears fall but I failed._

 

_Before he could say anything, I spoke. "No, it's alright... If... if that's what you feel then I respect that," I carefully said in between sniffs._

_I looked at him even if my face was tear-strained and tried to put up a sweet smile, which I succeeded to do, thankfully. I breathed deeply before_

_continuing._

 

_"I've got a simple favor to ask, hunny..." I whispered softly._

 

_"Hm?"_

 

_"Please tell everybody, except Tai, that I'll miss them... That's all," I told him._

 

_"Why? Are you..." he trailed off. He finally got it. He knew I was pursuing modeling and going to London provided the perfect opportunity._

_And asking him to say this to everybody only means one thing, I'm going there. He got it all figured out. "But... why?"_

 

_"I just have to," I dejectedly told him. In truth, I never wanted to go... But I was forced to... "I don't want to go, but I have to... For modeling..." I said as I_

_stood up. He did the same thing._

 

_It was kind of awkward now, now that he knows... But I have to set that aside... I have to tell him a right goodbye._

 

_I gulped once again. "I'm sorry Matt, for making you, probably, confused. I'm really sorry... And, thank you... for everything sweetie," I smiled. I_

_was still crying at this point. "I'm going now... Goodbye, Matt..." I bid my farewell and walked away._

 

_When I got to the front of our apartment, I saw Tai about to knock. But he wasn't alone this time. My sister was with him. "Hey!" I called out._

 

_"Oh! There you are," he said as he and my sister both rushed toward me. "He-hey... Why are you...?" he trailed off. He and Brittany knew what happened. "That..."_

 

_"Save it Tai... Come on," I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him all the way to the roof top of the building, my sister trailing behind us._

 

_"Would you tell us what happened?" he asked._

 

_I sighed and told them what happened. Every bit of it in detail. And just saying it again just made me cry even more. I found myself in Tai's_

_arms being comforted yet again, while my sister looked worried... He was always the one who did this but I sometimes wish it was Matt, especially in times like this._

 

_"I know I'm not Matt but I hope this helps," he whispered. I cried even more._

 

_I don't know how long we stayed like that. I don't know how long I cried... I was lost._

 

_"Come on, you've got a flight tomorrow morning..." he hushed as he walked me back to the front of my apartment, with my sister in tow._

 

_"Thanks Tai, you're the best. Good luck with Sora," I managed to smile at him. "Good bye,"_

 

_"Hey! Keep in touch, okay?" he said before he bid his good bye._

 

Yes, that was exactly what happened that night. After talking to Tai and seeking for comfort, I locked myself in my room and cried until

I fell asleep. The following day was a surprise to me. And I left Japan with a lighter feeling but the pain of leaving was still there.

 

_The next day, I was already at the airport with my sister and parents as early as 7 a.m. My flight was at 10 but I had to be there 3 hours earlier, which kinda sucks_

_'cause what do you do in the airport for three long hours?!_

 

_I've waited... and waited... and waited. I almost fell asleep until I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw that the gang was all there._

_I checked my phone and it was only quarter to nine._

 

_I stood up and left my things and my sister and I walked to them. We were separated by a_

_string-like border and I managed to ask the guard to let us pass. Thankfully, he allowed us._

 

_"What are you guys doing here?" I asked weakly. I was tired of course. and my hair was styled into a side ponytail again._

 

_"We heard from Matt," I tried my best not to wince, "that you were leaving today... So we came here," Sora explained._

 

_I sighed. My sister and I looked at all of them. They were all there, even the younger digidestined, except for Mimi of course... Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K., Kari, Davis,_

_Cody, Yolei, Ken, Izzy and Joe... All of them were there to bid us good bye. I was kind of shocked to see Matt after what happened last night._

 

_"You guys didn't have to," I told them._

 

_"But we're your friends so we have to! And we'll miss you!" Davis, the loud one like Tai said._

 

_"I know that but I mean... Ugh!" I was having a hard time explaining._

 

_"Why didn't you tell us?" Yolei asked quite loudly. Tears were already streaming down her face._

 

_"I just... wanted to go like how a bubble pops and suddenly disappear," I explained using a smile._

 

_After a few chit-chats, Matt stepped forward and asked if we could talk privately. There wasn't much of a private place here in the airport_

_so... he just asked the others and my sister to go for a while._

 

_"About last night," he started. I didn't want to hear about it but I have to... "I'm sorry, really. I didn't know what to say. I'm confused,_

_perplexed... I don't know what's going on in my mind... It's just that, once you've said that you love me... I couldn't stop but feel happy..._

_I don't know why I said I was sorry honestly..._

 

_And I've been thinking, last night when I was in bed, if I do feel the same about you..."_ _he_

_explained. I stared at him wide-eyed._

 

_What does he mean? Does this mean he likes me back?  "Keep going, please... You left me hanging," I whispered._

 

_"I wasn't able to get much sleep last night due to thinking, but I guess it's worth it... I've realized that I do feel very much the same way like you do..." he finished._

 

_"But how? I thought you liked Sora..." I muttered._

 

_He smirked at that. "So you were jealous huh?" He laughed lightly after. "I realized that when I remembered what happened in the digi world before..._

_When you suddenly disappeared into thin air... You were nowhere to be found. Inside me, I was panicking. I didn't know what to do..._

 

_I had to find you, that was what I was sure of. And when we found you, I was so relieved like there was this burden taken off me," he explained._

 

_"Yes, I remember that... But you seemed so passive that time that I thought that you weren't worried or happy at all," I told him. Then I_

_noticed that he was holding something behind him that I wasn't able to notice at all a while ago._

 

_"I was happy, very, very happy to be exact," he smirked at that._

 

_"Matt... what happens now?" I solicited. "I honestly don't know what would happen after this," I laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of my head._

_He smiled at that and I quickly blushed and looked down._

 

_"I'll wait, I promise," he told me seriously and I looked up. He slowly leaned in and my breathing stiffened. Air got caught in my throat and_

_wouldn't go down to my system. He stopped when his forehead was touching mine. His gaze was locked on mine._

 

_"Forgive me if I'm doing this too fast," he whispered before he leaned down and kissed me._

 

_Shockingly, I knew what I was doing. I wasn't confused. It was like reflex. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and pulled myself closer to him._

 

_His hands were around my curvy waist, the paper bag he was holding fell to the floor. He pulled away shortly after that. It may be_

_short but it sent my heart pounding so much that I think my heart would just get ripped out of my chest at an instant._ _  
_

_We were both some what panting, due to lack of oxygen._

 

_I looked at him and his cheeks were tainted red and so were mine, I think because I could feel heat in my cheeks. Luckily, I wasn't wearing any makeup._

 

_Involuntarily, my fingers touched my lips. I didn't know what to say and I think even if I wanted to say anything, I wouldn't be able to do so due to the after shock of_

_what happened._

 

_"He-hey, are you okay?" he worriedly asked when I didn't respond after touching my lips. He placed his hand on my bare shoulder as I was wearing a strapless shirt and_

_shook me a bit._

 

_"Uh... Huh? Ye-yeah... I'm okay," I muttered as my cheeks went from pinkish red to crimson red._

 

_He sighed in relief. I still didn't know what to say to him so I kept quiet with my head hung low. Matt picked up the bag that fell and gave it to me._

 

_"Here, I bought it before I came here," he shyly said. I never knew he had a side like that and neither did my sister. I slowly took it and looked inside._

 

_I took out what was inside and found a stuffed bunny which was very cute. "Aw Matt... You shouldn't have... I... I don't know what to say," I_

_started to hiccup after that and tears streamed down my cheeks._

 

_Last night, I cried because I thought I was rejected and my sister was about to kill him... But now, I'm crying because I know that he loves me just as much_

_which makes it harder for me to leave._

 

_"Thank you would be enough," he smiled genuinely as he pulled me into a hug._

 

_"Thank you... So much," I said in between sobs as I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. "You're making it so much harder not to go," I mumbled._

 

_"Then don't,"_

 

_"But... I have to..." I sulkily replied. "I'll come back, I swear..." I told him firmly as I pulled away._

 

_"I'll look forward to that," he grinned._

 

_"Okay! Promise?"_

 

_"Promise," he sealed._

 

_I smiled and thanked him. I looked behind him and saw the others watching with Tai and Davis in front. Then when I saw Davis, I cringed at the thought of Jun_

_being here. She'd kill me... But my sister would kill her first._

 

_"Hey, they're watching us," I told Matt and he turned towards them._

 

_"I guess they are," he laughed and I joined after._

 

_Then I signaled Tai and the others to come. They ran towards us and Tai and Davis kept asking questions which made Matt and I sweat drop._

 

_"All passengers heading for London please board the plane now," the communicator said._

 

_"I guess we have to go," I sadly told all of them. "But we'll be back, I promise!" I told them with a huge smile  on my face._

 

_They all came closer and gave me and my sister a huge hug with us in the middle._

 

_"We'll miss you guys," they kept on saying repeatedly. The someone said, "Keep in touch okay?" also, "Don't forget us," and, "You two'll come back right?"._

_I just smiled because I could feel that I was very much loved by these people and I loved them too._

 

_"Last call for all passengers, please board the plane," it said again._

 

_"Well, I guess this is good bye," I sadly said. I turned to Matt and reached out to the back of my neck and unlocked my necklace that he got for me on my_

_seventeenth birthday. "Here hun," I smiled as I wrapped the necklace around his neck and locked it. "Keep this for me. And when I get back, I'm going to look for it,"_

 

_"I'll take care of it, even though I bought it for you," he swore and kissed me for the last time.. We parted and I hugged him for a very long time._

 

_"Good bye," I whispered as I ran off with my sister to get my luggage and board the plane. Before I gave my ticket and passport, we looked back and saw_

_them waving. We waved in return and gave my ticket and passport and my sister did the same._

 

_We boarded the plane and sat on my seat by the window and my sister sat_

_opposite me, as she wasn't the one that was heading to London to pursue modeling but rather going with me to support me and I hugged the stuffed bunny closely to my_

_chest and cried silently._

 

That was four years ago... And right now, I'm in a plane headed for Japan with my sister and parents. I'm nervous actually for two reasons. First, I'm going back and

I'm going to see them but I wasn't able to actually tell them. Second, I'm going to be performing since I'm in a band and we're having a concert in Japan.

 

This would be my last concert since after this, I'm quitting and would be staying in Japan to continue pursuing my modeling career.

 

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in Japan in a few moments," said the captain from the cockpit.

 

Mine, my sister's and my parents' seat belts had been fastened ever since the start of the flight except of course when we had to go or when we had to get off the plane

because of the stop over. Soon, the plane started going down. The next thing I knew, we have already landed.

 

We quickly unfastened our seat belts and stood up, grabbed my things and my parents and band had grabbed their things from the storage areas above the seats. After,

I walked to the exit with my sister and parents and entered the airport. Once we got past the customs, I sighed. Finally... Japan, I'm back. Matt Ishida, I'm here.

 

"Hey Daisy, Brittany! Wait up!" our band mates called from behind.

 

We turned around and gave them sheepish grins. "Sorry, got carried away..."

 

"Aha! You're excited to see him again!" Christine, the guitarist and second vocalist of the band, said making me blush scarlet.

 

"Shut up," I told her playfully while smacking her head. "Come on, we better go," I said as I twirled around and started walking ahead of them with my sister.

 

Once we stepped in the arrivals area, something immediately caught my eyes. It was so familiar... Too familiar. The blonde hair and tantalizing blue eyes... 'Matt', 

my mind screamed. I stood my ground and looked at him. My band mates reached us and started getting curious as to what I'm looking at.

 

"You two know him?" Jason, the drummer, asked.

 

"I think," I whispered, while my sister nodded. I continued to look at him and I think he felt the weight of my stare and turned his head in my direction. 

I saw that his eyes widened and his mouth slightly hung open. "Matt," I muttered. I saw his lips move the way they would when he says my name.

 

I walked to him, at first slowly then gaining pace. When I reached him, I almost dropped my modeling things on the floor but I pulled myself back together.

 

"Matt," I whispered.

 

"Daisy," he smiled that smile of his that would always make my heart melt.

 

"Okaeri," I grinned.

 

"Tadaima, Daisy," he happily welcomed as he hugged me so tightly. What do you call that hug again? Oh, he placed me in an air tight hug.

 

"Matt... can't... breathe," I struggled to say, even though my sister was ready to pull him off of me at any second.

 

He loosened up but didn't break the hug. I missed how his body felt against mine. I missed the scent that he emitted. Most of all, I missed how he makes me feel.

But now, I'm happy. I'm glad that I'm here, finally. He leaned in, his eyes smoldering and our lips met.

 

My arms wrapped around his neck loosely as his right hand was on my  waist where my curves were while the left cupped my flawless cheek.

The one on my cheek made it's way to the back of my neck and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

 

Someone cleared his or her throat just close to us and we instantly pulled away. We both looked at the one who did it and saw that it was Jake, the bassist in the band.

 

"I know you two haven't seen each other in forever, but the airport isn't a place where you could actually play tonsil hockey," Christine strictly said, 

but I knew that she was just messing with us.

 

"Shut up Christine, it's not like you didn't do that when we were at the airport once," I retorted while holding Matt's hand.

 

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Jake edgily said. Okay, Jake has jealousy issues. Yeah sure he told me he likes me, but I turned him down. 

I guess he can't accept the fact that I like someone else.. Scratch that. That I love someone else.

 

"Oh right," I grinned. I turned to Matt. "Matt, these are my band mates hun," I said while turning towards them. "That's Christine, the one who

'scolded' us. She's the guitarist and second vocals. The bitter one is Jake," I said with a smirk. "He's the bassist. And lastly, that's Jason, he's the drummer,"

 

I grinned as I turned once again to Matt. "And, guys, this is Matt, my..." I looked over at him to fill it out.

 

"Her boyfriend," he said with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

 

"Hey, can you guys just go to the hotel, I'll catch up with you. I'll be there at rehearsal," I smiled at them.

 

"Whatever," Jake said bitterly as he walked away first. I rolled my eyes, but not before I heard a 'SMACK'. and that must've come from my sister, who had hit him around the head.

 

"Don't be late," Jason reminded as he took off.

 

"Don't do anything funny, okay? See ya!" Christine winked as she hopped away. I had to giggle at that.

 

"Band mates huh?" Matt asked.

 

I nodded and muttered, "Uh-huh."

 

We kept quiet for a while and saw that a new group of people have arrived. I looked at Matt and he seemed to be waiting for someone. Probably Mr. Ishida... I guessed.

 

But to no avail, he wasn't there. Matt sighed.

 

"Who are you waiting for hun?" I asked quietly.

 

"My dad, he went on a business trip. He should be here in a while," he smiled.

 

"Ah," I nodded. "Oh Matt! Do you know about the band Lolita-roxies Of The Hidden Strip?" I asked.

 

"Heard about it babe, why?"

 

"I heard they're going to be performing in Japan tonight," I played innocently, pretending that I'm not the vocalist in the band.

 

"Yeah, the others are watching. They said they were curious... They wanted to know why they're so popular," he grinned.

 

'So popular huh?' I mused in my mind. "Aren't you going hun?" I followed up.

 

"I'm thinking about it,"

 

"You go! My sister and I'll go with you! I wanna see them," I grinned.

 

"What about your band mates?"

 

"They'll be fine. Kristine is with them, she's half-Japanese and she used to live here in Odaiba," I smiled.

 

"Okay, what time will I pick you guys up?"

 

"You go on ahead there and I'll meet you. Take my sister with you," I smiled.

 

"You sure, babe?"

 

"Yes, hun!" I grinned widely with hints of mischievousness and seductiveness. Matt's eyes were suspicious but he shrugged it off.

 

..::Concert::..

 

I was backstage, trying to calm myself down. This would be my last concert so I have to make it the best I've ever had, and I knew it would be the best.

 

 

I peeked from behind the curtain and saw that the hall was full. It wasn't that big so there wasn't that much people but there were more than the previous concerts we had.

I saw the gang and Tai and Sora were keeping Matt from running off. Well, Tai and Sora know that I'm in this band actually. I told them.

 

The band huddled around and we all put our heads together.

 

"This is it," Jake said.

 

"Let's do this," Jason followed.

 

"This is going to be fun!" Christine beamed.

 

"Let's make this the best concert we ever had with me," I smiled.

 

We said a short prayer, thankful for the opportunity we have. Before the others went on-stage, I gave them a group hug.

 

"I'll miss you guys!" I cried, careful not to ruin my natural make-up, even though I was a natural beauty and so was my sister.

 

"We will too!" Christine answered.

 

"It was great working with you," Jason smiled. I smiled at him in return.

 

"Sorry for being a jerk, I had a great two years," Jake said with a smirk. I returned it with one of my smirks.

 

"Thanks everyone. Now let's go out there and rock out!" I beamed as they went on-stage.

 

They started tuning and when I heard "...presenting Lolita-roxies Of The Hidden Strip!", I went up on stage and everyone started cheering loudly.

 

"Hey Japan! What's up?" I screamed into the microphone. The audience screamed wildly. That made me happy. "First of all, I want to thank you, for supporting us.

You're the best! You give us inspiration to continue, so now... Here's our first song," I said as I walked back to the stage in between Jake and Christine.

 

I looked around the audience and saw the others with shocked faces except Tai and my sister. Matt's expression was unbelievable. I had to smile at that.

 

When I heard my cue, I started to sing. Our first song was Take Me Away. The concert went on and it was really great. Especially when my solo came. I rocked it. 

Matt began to cheer and yell out: "YEAH! THAT'S MY GIRL! ROCK OUT HARD, BABE!" and Tai and Sora couldn't help but laugh.

 

I felt so free during that time.

 

Sure, Matt went a little nuts sometimes, but the only reason he did that was because he really loved me. A lot.

 

We were now down to our last song. "Thank you again! Before the concert ends, I'll be singing a song for a special guy in the audience," I grinned as I looked at Matt.

All the men screamed except for those in the gang. That made me giggle. "Matt Ishida, this is for you babe,"

 

_'The intro started and I waited for my cue._

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_

_lalalalalalalala_

_lalalalalalalala_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_

_Don't stop_

_Give me give me give me what you got got_

_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_

_And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_You can take take take take take time time_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

_Give me give me give me all of you you_

_Don't be scared_

_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_

_You've still got me to hold you up up_

_And I will never let you down (down)_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_Untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched'_

 

I bowed after singing the song. "Thank you Japan!" I said. "Before we go... I want to say a few things," I told the audience while panting a little.

"Whoa, this is the most tiring and most exciting concert I've had. And I want to thank you for that!" I yelled while pumping a fist in the air.

 

"You guys rock!" The fans screamed wildly again. That just made my grin grow wider.

 

"Now, I want to thank everyone again but this time, because you made me feel great during this duration of time I have with Lolita-roxies Of The Hidden Strip.

But, sadly, I have to go and leave them. But don't worry, that they will find someone who is as great or would even surpass me...

 

And please support them like the way you supported us," I smiled sadly, looking like I was on the verge of tears.

 

The audience gave off aww's and why's. I too am sad as to this but I know I have to. I can't leave him here anymore. I kept quiet for a while, and before I knew it,

tears started slowly going down my flawless cheeks.

 

"Oh jeeze," I said into the microphone as I wiped my tears away. I laughed. I turned to the others and said, "You guys want to say anything?"

 

They looked at each other and nodded.

 

"We'll miss you!" the three of them said in unison.

 

"I love you guys," I said to my band mates and then I turned back to the audience. "I love you too! You guys are the best! Thank you and good-bye!"

I said with a wave and the lights dimmed. After shaking a few hands of those in the front row, I went back stage.

 

We talked about how much I would miss them and how much they would miss me. I encouraged them to go forward and that they would find someone.

We all bid our good bye's and went our seperate ways.

 

Before I went out, I went back on-stage and saw Matt, my sister and the gang.

 

"I knew you would be coming back here," he said as he stood on the middle of the stage with a smile on his face.

 

"Matt, babe," I smiled and ran to him, my side pony tail sliding off. I slammed on to him but we didn't fall down, he's got a good sense of balance.

He hugged me and I gladly returned it. "Did you like my surprise, hunny?" I asked without parting.

 

"Yeah, but you got me worried at first... I thought you wouldn't show up," he whispered.

 

"Sorry about that... I didn't have any other idea," I sweat dropped. I put my head up and looked behind him. I grinned as I saw the others waving.

Matt seemed to notice what I was doing and let me off.

 

The others went to us and started to hug me, except my sister.

 

"I've missed you!" they all said individually, but they said it at the same time. That made me smile.

 

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Yolei asked.

 

"You were ridiculously good out there and how does it feel being a model?" Sora asked, suddenly becoming envious of me.

 

That made me think. Why didn't I tell them? I don't know. I answered them with a truthful answer. "I don't know... Maybe because I wanted to surprise all of you.

And thanks, Sora. Being a model's tough, but it's got perks to go with it," I grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

 

"We've missed you!" they now said in unison.

 

We chatted for a while. After, I suggested we all go to dinner together. They all agreed, including my sister and we went to the restaurant in the hotel I was 

staying in. When we entered the hall, Tai's and Davis's jaws dropped. Everybody snickered while I sweat dropped. 'Seems they haven't changed,' I mused.

 

"Come on," I told everybody while walking up to Tai and Davis. "Let's go before you two drool on the carpet," I laughed as I gave them a smack on their backs.

They both whined but just shortly.

 

We all ate plenty 'cause it was a buffet. Tai and Davis stuffed themselves so much that they could hardly move, with my sister looking at them in disbelief.

Yolei totally loved the dessert that she ended up returning to the desert trays. We stayed in our seats and caught up with each other.

 

I found out that Ken and Yolei are together, so are T.K. and Kari, Davis and my sister and Tai and Sora. For Tai, Sora, Davis and my sister, it was just about time.

I always knew T.K. and Kari would end up together, ever since when they were kids... They looked so great together.

 

After catching up, we went outside and walked for a while to burn the food off. Everybody except Matt said that they were going to go home.

and Davis asked if he could walk my sister home and I said it was fine.

 

"Aren't you going to go home yet? Mr. Ishida's probably looking for you hun," I asked him.

 

"He knows that I'm with you, so don't worry about it," he smiled as he took my manicured hand and laced our fingers together. "Let's go for a walk babe,"

he suggested.

 

I nodded in agreement. We walked together to the park where I confessed to him silently. He led me to one of the benches and sat down.

Matt pulled me to him, making me sit on his lap.

 

His arms were around my waist, as I was wearing a strapless top, skinny jeans and strappy heels 

and his chin was rested on the curve of my neck, in which I emitted a delicious scent and it must've come from the 'Luscious Kisses' spray that

I got from the Victoria's Secret photoshoot that I did while I was in London. I could feel his breathing on my neck and it sent chills down my spine.

 

"Hey Matt,"

 

"Mm?" he silently responded.

 

"I've missed you so much,"

 

"I've missed you more..." he said as his right hand was now grazing up and down my bare arm.

 

That made me smile. I turned around so now I was facing him. His left hand was still on my waist but his right hand was now rested on the space next to him.

"Hey... I'm sorry for not being able to call you that much..." I quietly told him while my head hung low, causing my long hair to fall down.

 

"That's alright. I understand... I wasn't even able to e-mail you, so we're even babe," he grinned. I sighed.

 

We kept quiet for a while but it wasn't awkward at all, it was comforting actually. It felt like we don't really have to say anything to let the other know what we want them to.

It was like knowing what each of us wanted to say without speaking.

 

Matt decided to break the silence. "What was the name of the song you sang?"

 

I knew what he was asking about but I decided to play. I put up a feigned confused look. "Huh? What song, hun?" I asked, hiding a laugh.

 

"The one you dedicated to me," he continued.

 

"Hm," I pretended to think about it. "I don't remember dedicating anything to you," I smirked.

 

He figured out that I was messing with him so he decided to join in. "Oh don't you remember?" he asked with a smirk and he raised a brow.

 

"Hm..."

 

"Something about... being untouched? the smirk on his face grew bigger. Then his right index finger started to graze from my cheek down to my chin.

 

"Uh..." I stammered as my cheeks turned crimson red, the same color as Sora's eyes. I looked at Matt and he still had that mischievous smirk. I was getting nervous.

"Fine, fine. Ugh. I hate it when you look at me like that," I sighed and growled in defeat.

 

"I wasn't even starting yet," he pretended to be disappointed.

 

I quirked a brow at him, silently asking what he meant. His smirk just grew, if it could even and I had the sudden urge to make out with him right now.

"Oh never mind. The name of the song was 'Untouched'," I grinned.

 

"Hm..." he nodded. "Daisy, where would you be staying after you check out of the hotel?" he inquired.

 

"Hm... I haven't thought about it yet, but... I'll most likely stay in an apartment," I said while thinking about it and laughed after because

most people in Odaiba stayed in apartments. But not my sister and me. Our family lived in a mansion-sized house in the rich part of the city.

 

"Have you found one?"

 

"I'm still looking," I replied with a soft smile.

 

He kept quiet and seemed to be in thought. A few minutes later, he asked, "Do you... uh... want to stay with me and my dad? We've got an extra room in the apartment?"

 

I was very shocked with what he said. It took me a minute to reply. "Are you sure? I mean... Wouldn't your dad be cool with it?

 

"He won't," he smiled. He seemed confident about that. "Well, dad knows you and your sister and I'm sure he wouldn't mind... Dad and yours and your sister's parents are

great friends and I'm sure your sister would prefer staying over at Davis's apartment, since they're dating now so..."

 

"Ask him first," I suggested.

 

He thought about it and nodded, even though he was kind of disappointed with my answer. Then something hit me. I remembered the necklace I gave him that he got me for my

seventeenth birthday.

 

"Hey, what happened to the necklace I gave you?" I inquired.

 

He smiled and gently pulled it out of his shirt. "It's right here," he smiled gently.

 

I smiled back and gave him a quick kiss. Then,

 

"It's getting chilly, let's go back," I told him while standing up. He nodded and stood up too.

 

We walked back to the hotel in silence. I asked him if he wanted to go with me in my room and talk about random things.

He agreed with a really cute smile on his face which lit up his features.

 

We were now in my room and I have just gotten out of the bathroom in my pajamas, which was just a tank top and tight boy shorts. 

I saw Matt on the edge of the bed, his back facing me. He seemed not to notice so I planned a surprise attack.

 

I stealthily snuck up on him and jumped on his back. We fell on the floor and he groaned. The position we were in was kind of awkward.

I was on top of him, my breasts touching his chest as I wasn't wearing a bra underneath and then being propped by my arms and knees while he was under me.

 

We stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes. I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks. His cheeks were now containing a hint of pink.

 

"I... Uh... Uhm... S-sorry," I stuttered as I stood up. I sat on the middle of the bed and he followed after.

 

We talked about random things for an hour or two. When I looked at the watch, it was already quarter to midnight. I then yawned.

 

"You better go to sleep, I'll go now," he said as he planted a kiss on my bangs-covered forehead, then at my cheek, and lastly to my strawberry glossed lips.

He stood up and was about to leave when I grabbed his wrist and tugged on it. I was surprisingly strong for someone who was petite.

 

I told him to stay just for tonight. He told me that he'd just call his dad and my parents and ask if it was alright. I nodded and he left the room.

I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling, cleavage bared. Then involuntarily, I started to sing the choruses of Untouched and Take Me Away.

 

Hearing the door open, I stopped singing and sat down. Matt came in and said that his dad said it was alright and my parents said the same thing about me

but he had to grab a few things from their apartment and my house. I quickly nodded and said go ahead.

 

He left with a reply of I'll be quick since his apartment was just two blocks away and my house was only three blocks.

 

It took him 30 minutes to get back from both places at the most. During that time, I was watching TV, jadedly flipping through the channels and listening to 

"Hot As Ice". I jerked my head up when I heard shuffling of footsteps and quickly turned off my I-Pod Touch.

 

Matt was back and he had a small sling bag on his shoulder and he pointed to the bathroom. I nodded. It took him about 20 minutes to finish.

 

"Hey," he smiled as he sat beside me.

 

"Hey babe," I replied while resting my head on his shoulder. I inhaled his sweet, intoxicating scent. "You tired?" I asked.

 

"Yeah,"

 

"Okay," I nodded before turning the TV off. I was the first to lie down on the bed. I was resting on my side so I could look at him. He did the same.

But he wasn't staring at my face. He was staring at my chest and he figured I wasn't wearing a bra.

 

He had the sudden urge to reach under my shirt and fondle my breasts, which I allowed him to do and I moaned in pleasure.

Then he hovered over me and removed my shirt and boy shorts, so that I was partially naked.

 

Then we made out for an hour, until he stopped to remove his own shirt and pants, until he was partially naked too. I ran my hands over his toned, muscular body and we

continued to make out until he couldn't take it anymore.

 

He removed his underwear and my sexy underwear until we were both naked and then I looked at his huge length through lust-glazed eyes and said seductively:

 

"Fuck me now, Matt. I want you inside me."

 

He obliged and started going slow. and then he started to speed up until I couldn't take it anymore and told him to go faster and harder.

 

I moaned at first and then screamed when his member went inside my dripping entrance. He kept going and going until we were both sweating and tired again.

 

Matt had that soft smile on his face as he brushed the stray hair away from my face.

 

"I'm tired... Let's go to sleep," I suggested with a small smile lighting my features after the amazing sex we just had earlier.

 

He nodded in agreement as he wrapped his toned muscular arms around my toned and curvy nude waist. I snugged closer to him naked and whispered, 

"Good night... Aishiteru, baby." before consciousness slipped from my grip.

 

_End_

 

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Check it out and leave positive reviews and kudos when you're done.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
